666 DEATH x BERRY
by Hanzaki Raijin
Summary: As Ichigo encountered an abnormally large and powerful Vasto Lorde that was supposedly created by Aizen, he is defeated instantly to only find himself being dominated by his inner hollow and transforming into a Vasto Lorde himself...
1. Grave Encounter

NOTE : This Fanfic is the product of my hype for Bleach : Face Again and Kubo-Sama's upcoming new work and I chose IchiRuki for this. Enjoy.

* * *

The nights of Karakura Town could not be any more silent without the roars of a corrupted soul. Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami has painted his visage white and red once more to suit his duties, for his jurisdiction over his hometown allowed him to.

"Damn... Where the hell is Rukia? We're supposed to be going together goddammit!"

He murmured to himself as he jumped the small buildings with a frown behind his mask. With not another second passing by, a strange hollow reiatsu started engulfing the atmosphere and Ichigo felt it immediately when he stopped for a moment.

"What is this feeling?" he said to himself as he turned to face the direction of its origins and headed there immediately.

The hollow reiatsu, a gargantuan one, got closer and closer with every leap, deepening the tension of anticipation for the battle soon to come. Soon the distance got close enough for visual range as Ichigo stood dead in his tracks, dumbfounded of the bizarre sight...

"Wh-What the fuck?!"

A dumbfounded stare was all he could do as he stared at the hollow, slowly descending from a garganta that was the height of a Menos Grande, only to be an octopus with its head draped in a pale covering of bone with the obvious hole in the middle and menacing, dark tentacles protruding from henceforth. Its physique alone looked like it could annihilate Karakura Town and more if it were to drop to the ground with force. Ichigo still pondered upon the whereabouts of his petite companion in a worried way, but there was no time to address that anymore, as the matter at hand right before him was his top priority.

"I need to stop it now. Aizen will surely pay when I'm done here."

"Ban-KAI!" was echoed throughout the streets as he raised his zanpakuto before himself and transformed into his final form : Tensa Zangetsu.

He flashstepped hrough the air and into the clouds where the mega mollusk wagged its tentacles feircely. There was little time left as most of its body was already proteuding all that was left was a portion of its head, a few meters more or less. Ichigo observed the monster closely from his designated angle and it was proven to be even more heart-wrenching from there. Its beak was that of pure, refined hierro and its tentacles had tiny orifices at their tips, perfect for firing multiple Gran Rey Ceros at once. Its eyes were a sight to behold as they were in the shapes of hexagons, seemingly hollow and lifeless. It was purely a weapon of mass destruction.

"You've really done it this time, Aizen..."

Ichigo then set his stance for his ultimate move ; black eyes with a piercing gaze, "Getsuga... TENSH-..."

A sudden interruption abruptly came into being. He did not know why he stopped his assault. All he could feel is a lightness in his body, an ambiguous feeling of relief and worry. His world was full of stars as he slowly descended when his eyes slowly made their way towards his stomach in which there was a coarse, fresh hole accompanied by the fading away of a deep azure beam underside.

"N...N-No..."

It was all that could escape his mouth as his consciousness faded to black. His descent continued as the modified Vasto Lorde revered its victory, slowly reeling back in its mischievous tentacle.

"Hee Ha Ha! Yer underestimation meh!"

it blurted out wickedly which was accompanied by more alien laughter (and bad english).

"You're weak Ichigo. Let me show you how its done..."

A gargled voice eminated with a feisty tone from in his mind as his vision was then corrupted by darkness, losing control as his mask morphed into something unorthodox...

Without another second passing by, a crimson yet dark crescent projectile slid through the cold night air from below and severed half of the hollow's tentacles, which was followed by a devilish roar.

"Whe-? Whewer?"

The hollow was confused and in pain as all he could do was ponder upon the sudden assault.

A strange silhouette flash stepped unto a nearby building, with its head bowing down in a mysterious flare. A horned skull with crimson stripes seeping down on each orbit, long citrus hair, a body as pale as the moon and a perfect hole residing on his chest. The hollow stood there twitching in pain as he steadily gazed at his Grim Reaper.

The now handicapped octopus attempted to retaliate with his last set of limbs as a last resort, but it was completely useless. In a flash those were gone too as soon as Ichigo's head has risen for a reaction. Another flashstep was conjured, this time the alpha placing itself straight above the omega.

"Aesin-Sama! Aesin-Sama! Preeze hilp meh!!"

He cried helplessly as he struggled with only the hem of his tentacles left after the devastating encounter.

As he looked above him to the floating sinister presence, he noticed a continual red spark resonating from the horns of his superior and natural counterpart. Despite his below average intelligence, he knew full well what was going to occur.

The sparks then morphed into sphere, which got larger by the passing second. The only thing on the mysterious figure's mind was mass destruction, and it was going to get what it wanted. Before they both knew it, the sphere was large enough and pulsating, just itching to be released.

* * *

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki. Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

These words were heard by both assailants in the distance before the ominous figure was completely engulfed in an ice pillar that has risen from below. The hollow took this slim chance for an attempt to shatter him but a paltry move like that was child's play for him, as he got out, dodged and proceeded to fire one powerful Getsuga Tenshou that sliced him in half like butter. It stood there staring at his opponent's corpse that slowly faded away with one last "Aesin-Sama..." right before he looked to his left and spotted Rukia, fresh in her attack stance.

"Ichigo... Is that you? I'm sorry I didn't come with you... or this would have never happened."

She wore a depressing melancholy on her face, close to tears at the gloomy sight. Her stature already looked pressured by the extreme presence of his monstrous reiatsu.

The harbinger of destruction only replied with a blank stare and silent breath before flashstepping behind her for a back shot sword swing, but to no avail as she barely dodged just in time.

"Ichigo! Stop! Fight it!! Think about Orihime, Chad and your other friends and most importantly... Your family! Don't let the hollow consume you!"

Her imploring state was daunted knowing she was completely outmatched in every way as he listened not, and continued his onslaught of furiously fast attacks as Rukia blocks most of them, some getting through to open small or large wounds around her body. With each parry her defenses got weaker until she dropped her sword and panted heavily for air in deep unrest.

He proceeded to grab her by her shihakusho around her shoulder area which then proceeded to become slightly undone, leaving most of her petite torso in full display. By this time she was on the brink of a concussion.

"Ichi...go... Let go of me... Please. Remember... Don't let it consume you..."

Her pleas for reason continued hopelessly with a faint blush of embarrassment at her position, she was certainly helpless.

As they stood there in their respective positions, a cero looked like it was in order, but instead he cancelled it and let out a piercing, disgruntled roar that echoed throughout the sky. In a moment's hesitation, one of his horns fell off as his entire mask followed through. His grip gradually loosened as his entire face was revealed. It was the same pale shade as his entire body, a face that looked that it wanted to die and never be born again, looking up into the moon in awe as its light glittered across his eyes.

They then closed slowly as they both began embracing gravity. By this time Rukia already passed out from the pressure from his intense reiatsu. Coincidentally, they ended up in eachother's arms before they hit the ground with a huge impact, Ichigo breaking the fall as they lay prostrate on the sidewalk for a while.

Morning sun soon came as a mysterious shadow came to the rescue, walking towards the awkward sight.

"Heh...You've been a bad boy, Ichigo..."

The cheerful voice chuckled behind his handfan in a generous manner as he picked them up and carried them back to his bankrupt candy shop.

* * *

Next chapter is the debut of the lemon. Thank you for reading my work!

P.S In case some of you didn't understand the hollow's weird english:

-Aesin-Sama = Aizen-Sama

-Preeze hilp meh = Please help me

-Yer underestimation meh = You underestimated me

-Whe-? Whewer? = Whe-Where


	2. Death & Strawberries

This is the finale and lemon chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ichigoo... Ichigooo..."

A familiar voice was echoing in his mind. The strawberry's eyelids got lighter as so his consciousness got heavier. He felt a flaw in gravity when he applied his body weight to the ground of the unknown, but it somehow felt familiar in a sense. As they opened he found himself hanging off the side of a random and towering building, in front of his companion, Zangetsu.

"Old man... Why am I here? What happened to the... hollow?"

Ichigo struggled to haul words from his tired system through his mouth. Zangetsu looked disappointed as ever to then raise his head, which was accompanied by the slight shining of his "stylish" shades.

"Ichigo... You failed to see the real value of your strength, and thus failed, putting us in danger. As you already may know... You're death means my death... and also his."

As he ended his statement that made him sound like a disappointed gaurdian, he softly nodded over to his right where Hollow Ichigo appeared out of nowhere from an incoherent blur.

"You should hand me the wheel once in a while if you wanna stay alive, Ichigo. No use in trying to suppress the inevitable, fufufu..."

Hollow Ichigo laughed as he went joking around about his problematic dominance issues. This occurrence angered Ichigo immediately and he angrily lashed out without hesitation.

"I'll never let you take control! You'll destroy my life and everything in it. Just get outta me already!!"

His barks turned into bites as he charged towards his inverted counterpart armed with his black katana. As he was inches apart from his satisfaction, Everything suddenly went pitch black with incoming pain to follow up.

"Aagh!!!"

He emerged from his rest as he found himself smothered in bandages inside Urahara's place.

"Wha-? Where's this?

He wondered to himself silently as his eyes processed his location.

"Kisuke... Kisuke! Rukia! Where are you?!"

He struggled to get up as he noticed the hole in his stomach covered in bandages. He gave up instantly and sat there with a dull expression, as he soon heard footsteps approaching.

"You're finally awake, eh, Ichigo?"

Kisuke shouted at him with a smug grin like the happiest shinigami that wished they were alive, holding his signature hand fan. Ichigo peeked behind him and spotted Rukia, who had a flustered demeanour and was covered in bandages throughout her body.

"Kisuke... what happened to the hollow? Is it dead?

Worry did not leave Ichigo's head for an instant. This was followed up by an awkward silence.

"Rest assured, Ichigo. You took care of it completely."

His mood suddenly took a one eighty degree turn as he stared down Ichigo with a calm, yet angry face.

"But you nearly killed Rukia in the process. You lost complete control and could have destroyed Karakura town along with her. You fucked up hard, Ichigo, and hard fuck ups are intolerable around here..."

His words hit Ichigo right in the heart as did his stare, which got more intense by the second. Ichigo stole another glance at Rukia and realized that he was the cause of her injuries.

"You'll have to learn to control it, Ichigo, and sadly that's not something I can help you with."

Kisuke remained in that state of mind as he left the room, leaving just the two of them alone. Ichigo's head remained lowered as Rukia stood before him.

"Rukia... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt-... ouch!!"

His light apology was interrupted by a shoe to his head as he looked for the culprit. It turns out she stood right there, eagerly trying to hold back her blush, which was written all over her face already. He took it gracefully as he thought he deserved it, not without a blatant grunt.

"You Idiot!!! What the hell was running you're mind!? Couldn't you have waited for me at our meeting place so we could talk!!??"

Her rants didn't come to an end as Ichigo strangely had the urge to do the same thing. Soon, he started blushing too.

"Y-Y-You were taking too long! Besides the hollow was really huge and... and if I'd waited for you it would have been the end of this place!!"

He retaliated with full force as the tension elevated. They both looked at each other weirdly before continuing bearing fangs at one another.

"I had an important meeting with my Brother! The time just wasn't right at that moment!"

"What were you even gonna tell me that was so Important!?

Not that anything you say is!"

They were practically arguing like diagruntled lovers. The shouting continued even when they got up, put on their gigai then left for home, and even walking there they showed no signs of no settling down.

Not long after, the Kurosaki residence was quaking with quirky insults and comebacks, the centre of it all being Ichigo's room just because no one was home at all that day, only out looking for him.

"Listen, Ichigo. I'm sorry for being late, okay? Now please calm down..."

Rukia was never one for apologetics but she was strangely good at it. Ichigo suspected her throat has had enough and so did his. This made him blush harder than he did before, lashing out back after with his confirmation.

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

Her reply sparked a bit of anger within him but he silently let it slide, not without a grunt. As Ichigo walked up to his room, he thought about their whole argument and strange, but not new feelings gushed out from within as his lower half felt a tingle sensation.

"Pfft... Whatever... She's... Really unreasonable anyway..."

His mumbling could not be more loathsome, or so he thought.

Out of nowhere he heard the flowing of the shower water emanating from the bathroom. He darted across the gap between his room and the bathroom door and kicked it open with one fell swoop.

At that moment, the situation required zero explanation. A fatal mistake that was entirely on Rukia's part left the situation in a state that was all but serene. The shower curtains were left unbothered and unmoved. Rukia was accidentally an exhibitionist as Ichigo got a clear sideview of her petite physique. It was obvious this was the first time she was in a modern shower and not in a traditional hot spring, which was arguably better judging by the situation.

Her breasts were a solid A-Cup with moderately sized, bright pink inverted nipples. Her torso coming down to her waist had that slight curve that defined the term "Erotic". Shimmering down to her ass, which was not all that much to look at considering its size and shape, but that was Ichigo's ass for sure. Her scars that he marked on her with were an extra.

There was a long, long, long awkward pause before Ichigo broke the silence with the sounds of rushing, soon spraying blood that took the nose route as his stake pitched a circus tent.

Rukia was frozen in complete embarrassment as she tried to move her gigai, but was strangely unable to do so. She looked down at Ichigo for a moment to see the product of their unwanted meeting.

Then, The wide-eyed Strawberry turned around and made his way out of heaven as he whispered something in a faint tone, loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. Close the curtain next time."

He calmly went to his room not minding his bloodstained garments and exasperated shaft. His head gently landed on his pillow as he contemplated on recent events that have occurred over the past few days. He exhaled and put his arm over his eyes in disappointment for his actions.

"What a life, eh, Ichigo?"

His inner hollow was enjoying his misfortune as his blood-gargled laughter echoed around his head.

"Ah... Shut up already..."

When the laughter finally ceased another dark horse was heading his way.

His bedroom door flew open to reveal a pouting and salty Rukia. It bumped Ichigo's adrenaline as he jumped up for an awkward staring contest. They said nothing to each other following Rukia's entrance into his closet in which she surprisingly shut quietly.

"...Not my fault you don't know how curtains work..."

The silence was uneasy as Ichigo tried to pull through it. She remained silent the entire afternoon, locked up in the closet. He brushed it off a few moments after and waited for his family to return home, expecting the usual melanchloies and relieved faces after his disappearance. He was strangely calm as he knew the normal Ichigo would rush home for his family, but Rukia took a strange toll on him.

"Hmph... I guess I really have changed..."

He realised that he was still heavily injured after his encounter. His eyelids shuddered about until they fell into place as he dozed off peacefully.

"IIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIGOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

There wasn't enough time to explain the poor strawberry's ordeal as only a few minutes into his sleep, he received a knee to the face by his overbearing father and ear-rape from sobbing and crying by Yuzu, only getting a normal reaction from Karin.

It turns out they were looking for him after all so he made up a story believable enough and dodged the bullet completely, hiding his injury.

There was a sense of warmth in his heart as he was finally reunited with his family, but there was something missing from the mix of feelings as he thought about his closet for a moment.

After everything was cleared up, he had a great dinner and some more sleep to top it off. As Ichigo approached the latter, he tried to speak with Rukia once more, but to no avail. As the night was still young, the green strawberry still awaited its eventual ripening, his world fading to black slowly.

Later that night, Ichigo felt a strange reiatsu standing at the side of his bed. It sparked his consciousness, but not his eyes as his nap was way too sweet.

"Ichigo."

As soon as he heard his name his eyelids were rejuvenated and no longer drowsy as they sprung open before his upper half did the same. Before him stood a dull silhouette of Rukia staring back at him.

"Oh... its just you, Rukia. Uhm... about earlier..."

His tone suddenly got shaky as embarrassment overtook his mood when memories of what's under those small pajamas came rushing back, in clear detail.

"It's okay Ichigo... I have a favour to ask you."

He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was blushing too just by the tone of her voice and body language.

"Uh... Yeah, what's up?"

Ichigo tried not to be vague all costs, but his nature couldn't allow it all. His steady breaths were now stuttering and hyperventilating as he awaited her answer.

"C-Can I... sleep with you? It gets lonely in that closet sometimes."

Ichigo blankly stared at her with unbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As she stood there wanting an answer, he slapped and pinched himself continuously to see if he was dreaming or completely insane.

He then got up and walked past Rukia and rushed toward the bathroom for extra insurance. She expected no less from asking something so unexpected.

"I guess that was too far for him..."

Rukia couldn't be any more right as he stood there in the rest room watching himself in the mirror, he turned on the tap and washed his face for a fresh look on things.

"My God... Please let this be a dream..."

He was pinning his bet on that belief as he walked out and headed back to his room, Rukia nowhere in sight. He picked up his flashlight and headed towards his closet. He slid open the door and illuminated the interior to spot a wild, distressed Rukia in her natural habitat. She lay there with her eyes half open, blushing and showing no reaction to the brightness before turning on her side facing away from Ichigo.

"Listen... If you're that much of a scaredy cat... I guess I can consider your offer."

He instantly regretted saying that and breathed a sigh of disappointment thereafter.

Not long after, she turned around with the same lifeless face.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I'm fine. Sorry for being weird."

She shut the door right then and there as he was thoroughly confused. This was not the Rukia Ichigo once knew. He was seeing a side of her probably no person had ever witnessed.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

He replied with that thought in mind, Ichigo felt a bit lucky and scared at the same time as he made his way back to his bed.

A few minutes have passed as things went back to normal before the sliding of wood could be heard two times simultaneously in which he felt a weight on the empty side of his bed not soon after. He opened his eyes and was nearly knocked out by a strange gaze.

"Ru--?? Wai-.."

He was dumbfounded on his side of the bed as there was another obvious occupant.

"Shut up. Go to sleep and don't get any ideas."

He jeered at her silently before complying, not expecting anything to happen next, but the warmth of another person lying next to him was almost irresistible. As he finally got settled down properly, the centenarian midget threw a question right in his face.

"Ichigo... Are you... a virgin?"

The very sound of the V-Word made him fall off the bed, overly flustered as he hit the ground.

"R-Rukia!!?? What the hell's that question? Why... Uh..."

He proceeded to roll under the bed in an attempt to hide his arousal.

"Nothing... I just wanna know. Its okay if you don't feel comfortable answering that. It's just that I found some really old porn magazines hidden away in that closet of yours..."

She had the smirk of a sadist as she held back from a laughter outburst.

"Dammit... so they were there after all... I'm screwed..."

He wondered in thought to the situation and realized just what he said. He felt like he was going to melt under all the pressure he was going through.

As he slowly gathered courage with every deep breath he made as he rolled back out and lay back on his side of the bed again.

"Y-Yeah... Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?"

Ichigo's defence was good enough in his book as he awaited the scarred Shinigami's reply. The sexual tension was all but light in the heat of the moment.

"Well... Uh... You have to compensate me for these injuries..."

She was getting at him slowly but surely, but he just took it as a tease when he took one big gulp to carry on the conversation. He may not have been conscious of the fact that he wanted, maybe needed something in those moments.

"Umm... With what, exactly?"

She did not reply as the awkwardness of the situation elevated to a new level. They both realized that it was kinda weird sleeping in the same bed when there are other places as they stared into the ceiling.

Ichigo then felt the vibrations in the mattress as if his companion had sat up. He looked at her for a second before doing the same, looking her in the eyes directly.

As he was lost in her dark, lustful pupils Ichigo didn't notice that she was getting closer and closer with every second. She got close enough for their noses to touch. He pulled back a few centimeters but not much more as she attacked with full force and their lips met forcefully.

Ichigo tried to resist the irresistible and eventually got lost in her desires which would soon become his. The kiss was long and passionate as the pair showed no signs of backing out, especially Rukia. They soon backed out with tiny gasps and stared at each other with a kindled flare of desire in their eyes.

"Rukia... I never knew that-..."

His statement was interrupted by another kiss, and he gladly accepted it. When they pulled away again he had no clue what to do next. This was quickly dismissed as Rukia unbuttoned her PJ's and revealed her plain features underneath. Her topless figure looked like something out of his dream world.

"Y-You... can touch me if you like... Ichigo..."

Her voice was backed up with a seductive smile and tone that made his spine shiver from top to bottom. His surprised face never changed throughout the situation and there was a good reason why. His pre-pubescent mind carefully reminisced about what he saw those persons doing in hentai and now was his time to shine. He looked at her chest and then back at her eyes a few times before doing the deed.

"Uh... okay. Like this?"

She affirmed his question as he spread his hands over her mini breasts and slowly massaged them. They were the softest things he has probably ever felt in his life. Rukia let out the softest moans of pleasure as her face was highlighted in a deep red.

"They're so soft..."

Ichigo's amazement continued to elevate by the second as he cupped and massaged her breasts and nipples. Sooner or later, he took the initiative and moved her on her back gently unto the bed, pinching and rubbing a nipple in one hand and took the other into his mouth, sucking on it gently and fiddling the tip with his tongue.

"Oh... Ahh... Ichigo... Wai-... Ohhh... Just like... that..."

Ichigo knew he was hitting the right spots as he heard her moans and words. They said it all. He then switched boobs and started sucking harder on the other one, making her silent moans get even louder. At this point she was already flooding between the legs, unintentionally signalling Ichigo as he felt his knee dampen.

He proceeded to put his other hand to good use as it found its way to her leaking lodge, and pulled down the stained garment to get started on stimulating her womanhood.

"Agh! No...wait!"

She tried to retaliate but her words were weak and her arms even weaker as she didn't succeed, Ichigo making her give into the ultimate pleasure when he started to rub her entrance slowly, pressing down a little hard. At this point her already dizzy head was sent into a spiral of pleasure as he inserted his index finger into her and sending multiple shocks down her spine. She was having the time of her death, all because of Ichigo.

Her moans got louder with time so Ichigo stifled it with a more passionate kiss than before, her juices squirting out not long after.

"Hah... Hah... Ichi...go..."

Being music to his ears, She kept repeating his name over and over. Using that intermission to his advantage, Ichigo freed himself from his outer garments, revealing his muscle toned body. He then pulled down his boxer to reveal his manliness in all its glory. A solid 11 inch punisher that was already twitching and leaking pre-cum, accompanied by two bowling balls on the far end.

He was about to insert it into the panting, absent minded Rukia, taking one big gulp as it would be a huge achievement in his life.

"Wait... Ichigo... I want to make you feel good... too.. ah..."

She struggled to get up before a puzzled Ichigo, shaking and vibrating like a car engine. She then went on her hands and knees toward his direction, lowering her head close to his hungry member. It had a strange salty and bitter smell to it, at least to Rukia. Before Ichigo could process the situation, she took his over-sized cock into her small hands, and started stroking it and he eventually laid back on the bed, lost in pleasure.

Her strokes got harder and faster and so did his moans before she eventually started licking the tip and taking it into her mouth, wrangling it with her tongue and occasionally sucking really hard. Ichigo's lower half felt like it was paralyzed as Rukia gave him a surprisingly good fellatio.

She eventually took it deeper and deeper by the inch, making short choking noises as she bobbed her head up and down on his katana. A new type of sensation was nigh when the head of his dick hit the back of her throat and beyond as she nearly took the whole thing, her lips millimeters away from his scrotum. His eyes rolled at the back of his head as he could actually feel the gallons of cum pumping from his balls to the tip of his penis, ready to fire out at full force. With one big push towards the end of his dick, his cum came spraying out like a fire hose with the will to save lives. It kept gushing inside her throat for one whole minute before she pulled out from a deepthroat you'd only find in professional pornos, panting for air as the thick, rich semen that tastes strangely sweet and salty at the same time was still going down her throat, slowly finding its way into her stomach.

"Rukia... *hah*... *hah*... where did you learn to... *hah*... do that?"

The strawberry was amazed at how skilled she was despite her probably being a virgin.

"I've had some practice... Nevermind that... Now unto the main course."

She proceeded to take all her clothes off, opening her legs to reveal her shaved pussy with cute, pink lips between in which she slowly spreaded, awaiting his entrance. He questioned no further after hearing her reply and proceeded to dig in.

"Wait... lemme ask YOU something. Are you a virgin?"

He halted for some answers, eager to fuck them out of her if he had to.

"Of course I am, you idiot... Or should I be the one doubting you?"

Her evil, grinning face proved her point crystal clear as he felt verbally defeated, in which he dismissed with a knodding grunt and proceeded to lose his own and take hers.

"Be gentle or I'll kill you."

She was terribly serious with a clear picture in her head of what would happen to a disobedient Ichigo. His visage was similar to her's a minute ago as readied himself at her entrance, lightly poking and teasing her.

"Oh, But I'll be the one doing the stabbing so I guess its a win-win."

His statement only had a fragment of a millisecond to cross her mind after reaching her ears before both their virginities swiftly made like a tree, away from their souls. His sudden thrust was all but gentle as she felt a piercing pain for a few seconds that slowly faded into nothingness, then, the ultimate pleasure.

They're souls and minds were finally one with each other. Ichigo was silent for a few seconds after entering as he could not comprehend what he was feeling, Rukia the same. They then stared at each other with intertwining gazes, each mirroring the other's figure accompanied by a shade of moonlight.

"Pass me the popcorn, Juhabach!!

Ichigo was about to move when he heard the voice of his inner hollow enjoying himself and laughing away in his head. He wanted so dearly for him to shut up, showing this with an angry face staring at the wall.

"Something wrong, Ichigo? Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now?"

Rukia continued to tease him even though he was already inside her, with that same evil smile on her face.

"Like I'd ever..."

His reply was as stern as ever as he began moving slowly, getting deeper with each thrust. He was at the most satisfied that he wiped that smile off her face and replaced it with worried one, not complete with the savory flavour of the moans.

"Uooaahhh... Ichigo... Ichigo... Ri-...Right there!...Ahhh...Ah!"

Her head would occasionally fling backwards as he hit her cervix. Being inside her felt too good to be true, and he binged it to his heart's content.

"Aghh... It's tight! Who's laughing now, Rukia!?"

Rukia did not have time to answer as she was slowly losing herself in the pleasure, only hearing the faint sound of the bed shaking.

Not soon after, she came with an extra loud moan, dumping most of her love juices on Ichigo's cock and the rest on his bed. The extra lubrication heightened the sensation and feeling.

Soon, Ichigo felt the feeling of his climax growing near and there was no means of escape from a creampie, as Rukia already had her midget legs gripped tightly around his waist. His cock proceeded to twitch intensely at the incredible feeling.

"Rukia... I'm cumming!!!"

He tried his best to hold it in but she came a second time along with another loud moan, ensuring he would climax in a few seconds.

"It's okay... You can d-do it inside!! This is just a gigai so I can't get pregnant!! Ohhh Ichigoo!!!"

She felt more than his twitching as Ichigo was already letting loose all his pent up baby milk, not caring if she could get pregnant or not and also making her throw her head back one more time with that intense moan.

When the flash food finally ceased, they both were covered in sweat, cum and extreme exhaustion, gasping for air and giving each other the same look back from when they started.

Ichigo then proceeded to pull out of her slowly and lay beside her, both still weary from the ordeal.

"Rukia...*hah*...*hah*... are you okay?"

Ichigo bumped into a wave of unwanted worry when he asked her that question, on the contrary, his blush lightened a little.

"...*hah*...*hah*... Yeah. Never been better..."

Her reassurance was cemented into his heart as a memory to hold dear, But something still wandered about in his mind.

"What was it that you were gonna tell me before anyway?"

When she heard this she hesitated to answer and seemed too shy, but it came out eventually. Conveniently, Ichigo expected nothing more than her answer.

"I really like you, Ichigo. There, I said it."

Her blush was not cured, but got deeper as she lay there beside him, being comforted by his arm pillow.

"I guess... I really love you, Rukia."

As he said this, he pulled her in closer to his chest and hugged her lightly. She was shocked to hear his comeback, but said nothing as she too embraced him and accepted his bond. They were practically lovers now, and no one could get in their way.

"I really love you too, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled with an aura of content as he turned to look into her dark eyes of beauty and gave her one last kiss as their consciousness slowly descend into the darkness...

* * *

The legend has it that a true Soul Cleanser Saint will have all the Bleach openings on their playlist as they draft their fanfics.

Thank you for reading my work~

My next work will be a BNHA Midoriya X Tsuyu fanfic.

\--FIN--


End file.
